A la recherche de l'orbe
by kangle
Summary: Le destin de Yuki est déjà tracé. Si elle veut survivre, il lui faudra réussir là où tout les autres ont échoué.  Dans sa quête, elle fait la connaissance de Zero, jeune homme taciturne qui décide de l'aider. Mais voilà, rien ne se passera comme prévu. AU
1. Chapter 1:Le départ

Remerciements:

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Lady Shadow Cassandra qui a beaucoup contribué à rendre cette œuvre meilleure, Yuki-604 pour son aide et ses précieux conseils, et Violette-Amaryllis pour son soutien. Merci à vous toutes d'avoir lu!

Personnages principaux: Yuki, Zero,

Résumé:

Yuki vient d'avoir 16 ans et son destin est déjà tracé. Selon les souhaits de la Comtesse de la Guilde, qui l'a recueillie et « élevée » (le terme exact serait plutôt « torturée »), elle part à la recherche du légendaire « orbe fusion ». Sur la route, elle rencontre Zero, jeune homme intriguant qui décide de l'aider dans ce périlleux voyage. Cependant, même les mystères enfouis ressortent un jour, les coups de théâtre s'enchaînant alors...

Chapitre1:

La Comtesse de la Guilde me fit signe d'avancer. Je tentai quelques pas, mais mes jambes refusaient obstinément d'obéir. Je me contentai d'une courbette maladroite et sourit timidement, bien que je tremblais de tout mon corps. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette salle, construite dans un ancien château, au sous-sol morne et dénué de toute vie. Les murs de pierre froides étaient le parfait reflet de l'âme de la Comtesse, le sol de granit brut, et au plafond, de nombreuses toiles d'araignées représentaient les vestiges d'un passé lointain Elle me dévisageait, du haut de son trône, de ses yeux d'aigles perçants. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut, bien que la brise ne puisse parvenir jusqu'ici.

Plus je la considérais, et plus je la trouvais hideuse. Cette manie anormale qu'elle avait de s'éventer avec son bout de tissu dégarni alors que la température était glaciale, à scruter les gens si férocement que l'on se sentait aussitôt pris au piège ! Son visage tout entier se tordait en un rictus qui faisait ressortir son caractère sadique. Son teint pâle laissait entrevoir des veines saillantes, et les os semblaient traverser sa peau. Mais le pire de tout, c'était son collier. Chacune des victimes de la Comtesse était symbolisée par une perle nacrée. Et chaque année, je pouvais constater, effrayée, que d'autres perles s'ajoutaient à sa collection. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à faire souffrir les autres, et aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour d'endurer son sadisme.

Enfin, elle prononça son fameux discours:

-Yuki, tu as désormais 16 ans, et comme la tradition le veut dans notre famille, tu dois partir à la recherche de l' « orbe fusion ».

Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit avec un sourire narquois :

- Tu as quatre semaines, passé ce délai…

Cette odieuse femme fit signe à une de ses servantes, qui vint m'attacher un bracelet en métal au poignet. Je me sentis pâlir tandis qu'elle reprenait le fil de ses sinistres paroles :

-J'activerai ce bracelet qui mettra définitivement fin à ta quête.

Elle observa ma réaction avec attention. J'essayais de demeurer impassible pour lui éviter cette joie qu'elle aurait eu en me voyant blanche comme un linge, bien qu'il m'était impossible de les cacher. Je laissais toujours transparaître mes sentiments, ce qui me semblait être un grand défaut.  
Contrariée que sa phrase – qui signait sans doute mon arrêt de mort – n'eut pas l'effet espéré, elle m'ordonna de partir sur le champ. Ce que je fis bien entendu.

A la sortie du château, j'éclatais en sanglots. Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, ce n'est pas bien courageux ça voyons, mais comprenez-moi ! Si je vous disais que tout les autres avant moi étaient aussi partis à sa recherche – d'où le nom de « fameux » discours – et qu'aucun n'en était revenu ! Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous préciser, ce que la Comtesse appelle « notre famille » n'est rien d'autre que tout ses prisonniers, qu'elle a soi-disant « recueillis » de bon cœur car ils étaient orphelins, et donc que pas mal de gens m'avaient précédée... Je me décidai finalement à repartir après avoir piocher dans mon armoire quelques vêtements de rechange que j'entassai rapidement dans un petit sac. Puis, passant par la cuisine, j'emportai avec moi un peu de nourriture, et d'eau. Des produits de premiers secours étaient tout autant indispensables. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'orbe, aussi me dirigeai-je vers la ville la plus proche, Santa Maria. Ce trajet dure une heure à pied, alors je peux bien vous conter mon passé en attendant. Eh bien voilà, j'avais sept ans lorsque la Guilde m'a recueillie, mes parents ayant eu un «accident d'avion».

En réalité je n'y crois pas trop, mes parents avaient le vertige ! Je suis toujours déterminée à faire éclater la vérité au grand jour !  
La vie au sein de la Guilde se résumait assez bien en un mot : cauchemar. Chaque journée de ma vie était un calvaire, je devais développer mon don pour me préparer, dans l'unique but de trouver cet orbe. Oui, les pensionnaires de la Guilde étaient quelque peu spéciaux. En effet, chacun de nous possédait un don unique : certains maîtrisaient la glace, le feu et j'en passe, moi j'avais hérité de l'invisibilité. Vous comprenez à présent que la Comtesse ne nous nourrit pas par charité, mais pour nos « dons ». Surtout que quiconque possède cet orbe peut se voir exaucer un vœu ! Je me demande bien pourquoi la Comtesse tient absolument à l'avoir, mais je doute que ce soit pour une noble cause. Je commence à la connaître après plusieurs années passées sous sa domination ! Et là, je suis sûre que vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai jamais tenté de m'échapper !

Eh bien je vous réponds tout simplement:

J'ai bien essayé de m'enfuir deux fois, deux fois j'ai échoué et deux fois j'ai eu une sévère correction – qui ne vous donne plus du tout envie de refaire votre fugue, croyez-moi ! -

En plus, la Comtesse peut détecter si le prisonnier est encore en vie au moyen du bracelet qui peut le localiser à tout moment, ainsi inutile d'activer le bracelet si le malheureux est déjà mort, pratique !

Ah ! J'aperçus la ville, il était onze heures du matin. La brise s'éleva et fit bruisser les feuillages du cerisier auquel je m'étais appuyée pour reprendre mon souffle. Dans un dernier soupir, je regardai derrière moi, avant de m'enfoncer dans les ruelles sombres et tortueuses de la ville.


	2. Chapter 2:Le prisonnier

Chapitre2:

A peine entrée dans la ville, je remarquai une auberge du nom de « orbe fusion ». Chic, me suis-je dit, un bon repas et sûrement des informations importantes à récolter ! Je m'assis à une table et commandai une salade. La Comtesse m'avait tout de même donné 100 écus pour mes dépenses. J'en ai profité pour demander au serveur s'il savait où trouver l'orbe. Il me regarda d'un air étonné, puis lâcha d'un ton condescendant: « Tu ferais mieux de laisser cette affaire aux pros, petite ! » avant de s'en aller en riant ouvertement. Je bouillonnai intérieurement, décidément, personne ne me soutenait !

Alors que mon plat arrivait, Un inconnu vint s'asseoir à ma table. Il portait un chapeau de cow-boy, et un bandeau de pirate couvrait son œil droit. Il y avait pourtant beaucoup d'autres tables libres. Il ôta son chapeau et se présenta sous le nom de Yagari. Puis il baissa d'un ton :

-J'ai entendu dire que tu recherchais l'orbe, tu dois sûrement faire partie de la Guilde.

Je l'interrompis aussitôt :

-Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

Il parût gêné mais me répondit quand même :

-Euh non, mais je vais te donner un conseil, le même que celui que j'ai donné à ceux qui t'ont précédé. Je l'écoutai attentivement :

-Je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'y amener, mais pour cela, il faut que tu le libères. Il est enfermé à la tour de garde.

Il se mit à parler encore plus bas, plus vite :

-Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Tous ceux à qui j'ai donné ce conseil l'ont ignoré, mais toi, je sais que tu peux le faire. Il porte le numéro vingt-deux.

Il se leva et partit. Je restai pensive tout au long de mon repas, à vrai dire assez découragée. Comment pourrai-je faire évader un détenu de la tour de la garde, tour qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une immense prison de quelques centaines de détenus !  
Oui, je suis quand même assez bien informée sur cette ville, je sais aussi qu'on enferme des tas de gens sans raison valable dans cette tour de garde sous prétexte qu'ils sont des dangers pour la ville.  
Bien, ma décision était prise. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il connaissait l'emplacement de l'orbe, et comment y parvenir.

Midi et demi, l'heure du roulement des équipes des gardiens. Cela devrait aller, n'est-ce-pas ? Un garde surveillait l'entrée de la prison, mais ayant eu recours à mon don, j'étais invisible et je pus passer sans problème

J'avançai alors au sein de l'édifice, chipant au passage ses clés à un gardien. J'empruntai les escaliers pour accéder à la partie de la tour où les prisonniers étaient enfermés. Bon, il fallait que je trouve le bon numéro sachant que j'avais devant moi le numéro cinquante. Je parcourus à grandes enjambées l'allée. Zut j'étais au vingt-sept ! Je suis donc montée au second étage. Sur la route je faillis heurter un garde. Je crois bien qu'il n'aurait pas compris dans quoi il était rentré. Numéro vingt-deux, ça y est. Je fis apparaître le trousseau de clés, invisible lui aussi, dans ma main. J'introduisis la clé dans la serrure, un double-tour et pénétrai dans la cellule.

Ce que je remarquai en premier, c'était la fenêtre. Détail insignifiant me direz-vous, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de barreaux ! Une voix s'éleva à ma gauche. Je vis un jeune homme, une surprenante crinière blanche toute ébouriffée, vêtu d'une chemise immaculée. Cette blancheur contrastait de manière surprenante avec l'intérieur de la cellule : le lit était sale et dépouillé, les murs jaunis et décrépis. Il était couché sur son lit, décontracté, les mains servant de coussin à la tête. Il me tournait le dos. Il lança d'une voix narquoise :

-Alors, que voulez-vous cette fois ? Sachez que je n'étais pas responsable de la bagarre qu'il y a eu hier à…

Il s'était tourné pour faire face aux « gardes », mais ne voyant personne, il resta interloqué. Je me suis empressé de dire :

-Euh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis venue vous libérer !

Ce qui eut mauvais effet car j'avais omis le fait que j'étais encore invisible : le pauvre en eut le souffle coupé ! Je me ressaisis vite pour réapparaître et lui prit la main. Cela le gêna terriblement, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait le rendre invisible lui aussi ! Il constata, effrayé, qu'il ne voyait plus sa main alors que je l'emmenai vers la sortie. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'il se rebiffa. Il retira violemment sa main :

-Pour qui tu travailles, toi? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire aussi facilement.

Aie, ça se corse, pensai-je. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, mon pouvoir n'était pas éternel, je pouvais tenir un quart d'heure maximum. De plus, j'entendais les gardiens s'approcher de plus en plus rapidement. Alors que je cogitais furieusement à ce que j'allais lui répondre, le traître me laissa en plan, s'enfuyant sans même me remercier.

-Ah... Attends !

Je le poursuivis, mais soudainement, une voix s'éleva dans mon dos :

-Halte-là ! s'exclama le gardien d'une voix impérieuse.

Je m'arrêtai instinctivement, n'ayant pas songé que j'étais tout de même invisible, et que le gardien ne s'adressait qu'au prisonnier que je venais de libérer. Il avait pris la poudre d'escampette dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Le gardien se précipita à sa suite, et moi sur ses talons. Heureusement, je le trouvai avant lui, lui prit la main – qu'il n'ôta pas cette fois-ci – et je l'entraînai vers la sortie.

La fin de l'évasion se passa sans encombre. Tant mieux, l'alarme était sonnée, mais nous étions dehors ! Mais je n'aurai pas dû me réjouir trop vite : une voix retentit derrière moi:

-Joli travail, merci d'avoir gentiment coopéré !.

Mon sang se glaça, cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue. Nous nous retournâmes, c'était Yagari. Un sourire aux lèvres, il tenait un revolver pointé sur nous dans sa main droite


	3. Chapter 3:Le pacte

Chapitre3:

«Numéro vingt-deux » esquissa une grimace, nous étions impuissant. Yagari quant à lui exultait littéralement :

«-Content de me voir, Zero ? Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai patiemment attendu que tu sortes de ton abri, et à présent, tu es à ma merci ! ».

Je demandai à Zero, vu qu'il devait s'appeler comme cela :

« Vous vous connaissiez déjà? »

Il haussa les épaules, et répondit gravement :

« Lui et moi avons eu une discussion... mouvementée juste avant mon emprisonnement. »

Yagari nous interrompit:

« Assez de bavardages, Zero, suis-moi.

Zero ne rechigna pas et s'avança vers lui. Je devais le retenir, c'était mon seul espoir de... J'écarquillai alors les yeux, la scène devant moi semblait surréaliste. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, Zero lança son pied, désarmant ainsi Yagari. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il pivota son buste et enchaîna avec un coup de pied sauté, achevant ainsi de mettre Yagari hors combat. Je contemplai la scène, sans faire aucun geste. « Allons-nous en » lança-t-il à mon attention.

Vingts minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour à l'auberge, attablée bien que je ne mangeais rien. J'attendais que Zero finisse son repas. Il essayait de ne pas se précipiter sur la nourriture, mais on voyait bien qu'il était affamé. L'ambiance était on ne peut plus glaciale, aussi ai-je décidé de lancer la conversation :

« Vos fenêtres n'ont pas de barreaux, c'est normal ? »

Il esquissa un sourire :

« Oui, ça l'est, tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de prisonniers, alors les gardes les tentent avec ces fenêtres qui semblent annoncer la liberté. »

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris...

-C'est simple, les prisonniers sautent pour s'échapper d'ici, et puis... c'est la mort assurée. Les gardes leur tirent dessus comme des lapins… S'ils ne meurent pas de leur chute. C'est le système que le directeur a inventé pour avoir moins de bouches à nourrir. »

Je restai silencieuse un moment, pensive, c'était vraiment cruel. Puis il posa cette question inévitable :

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu libéré ? »

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, moi, je fixai sa fourchette.

-Eh bien, ai-je commencé, j'aurai besoin de votre aide...

-C'est à propos de l'orbe ?

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

-Pas très difficile à deviner, c'est sûrement Yagari qui t'as mis au courant pour t'appâter…

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, puis reprit :

-Mais croyais-tu sincèrement qu'il allait nous laisser filer en douce ?

Je me taisais. Il n'avait pas tort, j'étais encore trop naïve. Il prit une inspiration puis lança d'une voix amère, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs :

-C'est un sinistre personnage, au cas où tu ne t'en n'étais pas rendue compte, il attendait que je sorte pour me livrer à...

Il me regarda gravement.

-Mais, pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? De toute façon tu...

-Non au contraire, mais si cela vous gène, vous n'avez pas besoin de raconter…

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase que Zero commanda une autre plat. Il était visiblement ennuyé de cette conversation.

-Ah! Mais ce plat est horriblement cher! Rétorquai-je.

Il me lança un regard froid, menaçant, qui me pétrifia.

-Bien, je le payerai quand même, grommelai-je.

Le malaise déjà présent au début du repas ne fit que s'accroître davantage. La fin du repas se passa en silence. Je méditais sur ce que j'aurais bien pu inventer pour le convaincre de me venir en aide, lorsqu'il se leva. Il s'apprêtait à partir. Partir de suite! Il fallait que j'intervienne. Une manière détournée de lui dire le persuadera plus facilement. Mais quoi? Je me levai soudainement, et lui prit le bras.

-Emmène moi jusqu'à l'orbe! Annonçai-je d'un ton ferme et résolu.

Cette sureté dans ma voix le déconcerta un moment, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller.

-Mais je t'ai sauvé la vie!

-Ah...merci au fait.

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort, vous savez ! Vous tenez mon destin entre vos mains !

Il me dévisagea étrangement, j'avais crié si fort que tous les autres clients s'étaient retournés, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je fixai des yeux Zero, sans ciller. Il parût réellement mal à l'aise, surtout que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant le verdict, moi y compris.

Finalement, il céda :

-Ttrès bien, vu que tu m'as libéré, soupira-t-il, mais uniquement jusqu'à l'île,après tu te débrouilles pour le trouver !

Je le remerciai avec ferveur, mes espoirs de revenir vivante n'étaient plus si maigres que ça à présent !

-Bien, déclara Zero,je pense que le mieux est de se rendre au port de Bridges pour se procurer un bateau. Ah, une dernière chose, arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la quarantaine sinon.

Je lui souris, il me rendit mon sourire.

Le voyage s'annonçait long et fastidieux. On fit escale à une ville où l'on logea dans un hôtel où je payais notre chambre. Il me laissa le lit, se contentant du sol et des couvertures supplémentaires pour se faire un matelas de fortune.

Tous ces événements, c'en était trop pour moi, il fallait que je fasse une pause ! Le lendemain matin, je me levais très tôt. Zero n'était pas encore réveillé. Je pus en profiter pour faire une petite visite de la ville. Elle était vraiment typique. Petites maisons serrées les unes contre les autres, toutes identiques. Aucune originalité, pensai-je. J'entrai dans un bar, il y avait peu de monde. Je m'assis, le barman s'approcha.

-Qu'est ce que ce sera?

-Un verre de lait chaud s'il vous plaît.

Le barman me dévisagea, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Deux minutes plus tard, il me l'apporta. Piqué par la curiosité, il me demanda :

-Vous êtes nouvelle? Je ne vous ai jamais vue dans cette ville.

-Ah...oui. Je suis de passage.

-Vous devriez vous méfier mademoiselle. Il paraît qu'un prisonnier s'est échappé de la prison voisine. Il est recherché activement par la police en ce moment même. Tenez, on m'a envoyé par fax une affiche du malfrat, elle est accrochée à la vitrine.

Je me retournai brusquement. L'affiche représentait Zero tenant sa plaque d'immatriculation de prisonnier. Il affichait un visage neutre, masquant ses véritables sentiments.

-Les policiers vont venir dans cette ville ? m'enquis-je, irritée mais également légèrement effrayée.

-Oui, ils ne devraient sans doute plus tarder.

Je le remerciai, laissai un pourboire, et sortit d'un pas qui se voulait naturel.

A peine avais-je tourné au coin de la rue, que je courus à en perdre le souffle. Vite ! Plus vite ! Pourvu que j'arrive avant eux ! J'entrai dans le hall de l'hôtel, filai vers les escaliers, les montant quatre à quatre. Ils grinçaient horriblement. J'enfonçai presque la porte de notre chambre, et parcourus des yeux la salle. Aucun signe de Zero. Mais aucun signe de lutte non plus.

Je crus alors à la seule hypothèse plausible : il s'était de nouveau enfui. Mais alors que je me tourmente inutilement, j'entendis les marches grincer de nouveau. C'était lui. Il avait troqué sa chemise de prisonnier contre un t-shirt – il faut dire que les habits de prisonniers, ce n'est pas la classe et puis ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Je ne sais pas comment il fît, puisque il ne m'avait pas emprunté d'argent, peut-être avait-il simplement un tee-shirt sous sa chemise. Enfin, je revins à la réalité :

-Zero, on part de suite, les flics sont à tes trousses !

-A nos trousses, rectifia-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard. J'entendis les sirènes de la police. Quelques minutes plus tard, les policiers se répartissaient dans la ville. Je me penchai à la fenêtre, dénombrant trois voitures, chacune contenant quatre policiers armés. S'échapper d'ici était encore faisable, ils ne me connaissaient pas.

-Cache-toi ! Dans l'armoire par exemple !

Et je sortis de la pièce dans le vain espoir de les retenir. Trop tard, deux flics entamaient déjà leur ascension. Je fis demi-tour. Le grand maigre m'interpella:

-Hé ! Toi ! Où vas-tu?

-Nulle part, je...

-Le numéro de ta chambre.

Je lui indiquai à regret la porte. Mentir n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Ils rentrèrent tout deux, et commencèrent à inspecter. Je me sentais extrêmement mal. La gorge nouée, Je fouillai moi-même la pièce des yeux. Aucun signe apparent de Zero, il semblait s'être volatilisé. C'est alors que l'un des policiers s'approcha de l'armoire. Il prit la poignée. Non! Pas ici!priai-je. Je le regardais faire, impuissante. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'armoire. Je tressaillis légèrement. Il n'y avait personne, à mon grand soulagement. Irrités de voir leur inspection n'aboutir à aucune piste, ils quittèrent la pièce. J'attendis un moment, avant d'être sûre qu'il avaient quitté l'hôtel. Enfin, j'osai l'appeler:

-Zero? Murmurai-je

-Humph!

Le bruit venait du côté de la porte. Je m'approchai, mais ne vis rien.

-Par ici! Je...Je suis coincé!

Enfin, il m'apparut. Il fallait se positionner dans un angle bien précis et scruter le lieu pour pouvoir le démasquer. Zero s'était glissé entre deux grands meubles sombres, et les rideaux couleur jais en arrière-plan l'avaient bien dissimulés. En revanche, il se trouvait dans une fâcheuse position qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir à sa guise. J'étouffai un rire amusé. Il l'entendit, et se renfrogna.

-Donne moi ta main.

Il me la donna, et je le tirai en avant. Il me remercia timidement. Je trouvai Zero assez taciturne, ce fut sans doute parce qu'il devait avoir un passé douloureux comme le mien.

On attendit que la voie se fut dégagé. Il commençait à pleuvoir, mais lorsqu'enfin nous pûmes sortir pour finir notre voyage, il pleuvait à verse. Nous fûmes trempés jusqu'aux os.

Enfin on arriva, miracle! Car mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher à tout instant, le voyage s'étant annoncé plus dur que prévu. Alors que nous nous séchions du mieux que l'on pouvait, à l'abri, je repérai un gigantesque entrepôt, grouillant d'ouvriers. J'eus alors l'idée d'aller me renseigner là-bas, peut-être avaient-ils un bateau de libre. Ce fut une très grosse erreur...


	4. Chapter 4:L'entrepôt

Chapitre4:

Ma seconde grosse erreur fut de ne pas écouter Zero. Lui aussi avait remarqué le bâtiment, il semblait le fixer, mais on aurait dit qu'il regardait plutôt l'horizon. Il avait...le regard vide. Je l'interpellai, rien à faire. On l'aurait cru dans un autre monde, en train de rêvasser. Je commençai à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il quitta sa « transe ». Cela n'avait durer que quelques secondes. « Zero! »Il sursauta.

-Hein? Quoi?

Je lui fis part de mon projet d'aller m'informer. Il fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans le bâtiment, il se contenta de me dire:

-Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Yuki. Essayons un autre...

Trop tard, je fonçai déjà en direction de l'entrepôt. Sur le coup, je ne fis pas plus attention à la transe de Zero, mais elle se répéta plusieurs fois par la suite, rien de très grave, rassurez-vous.

Je me retournai, Zero me suivait, bien que toujours réticent. Une jeune fille se tenait à l'entrée, elle fit la moue lorsque je lui posai la question de location. Puis elle aperçut Zero et nous invita presque aussitôt à entrer. En entrant, elle s'adressa à un des ouvriers:

-Amenez le colosse, ça va être intéressant.

Moi seul avait entendu, Zero étant encore à une dizaine de mètres. Bon je sais que là, c'était un indice signalant clairement « danger » ou « demi-tour vite! », mais je décidai d'ignorer cette phrase. Encore une bourde décidément. La fille, ayant sûrement le même âge que nous, se présenta sous le nom de Ruka, fille du directeur. Elle était élégante et mince. Elle portait une veste blue jeans, qui taillait bien sa silhouette. Grande aux cheveux ondulées, elle nous invita à prendre un rafraîchissement.

Je fis un signe à Zero qui m'emboîta le pas à contrecœur. Le couloir était extrêmement long , tourna plusieurs fois, un vrai labyrinthe, avant de déboucher sur une pièce climatisée. Rien de plus cool pour attraper un rhume, déjà qu'on était trempés. On commanda deux limonades, Ruka ne prit rien. Je bus la moitié, Zero sirota le sien. Je reformulai ma question, elle me répondit tout aussi vaguement, on aurait dit qu'elle attendait quelque chose de nous.

Elle me posa quelques questions sur comment j'étais arrivé ici, que venait-on y chercher, ce qui m'agaça beaucoup puisqu'elle évitait de me répondre! Zero porta la main à son front, je remarquai alors qu'il était exténué, dû au voyage à coup sûr pensai-je. Ruka le remarqua aussi, et durant une infime seconde, je crus déceler un sourire sur son visage.

Elle me dit alors:

-je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger pour le bateau, un combat amical ton ami contre mon meilleur ouvrier.

Zero se leva d'un bond et lâcha:

-Alors c'était ça le piège, Yuki on s'en va!

Il me prit la main et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Ruka ne fit rien pour nous en empêcher, elle devait savoir qu'on ne sortirait pas à temps. Je me laissai diriger pas Zero, il semblait savoir exactement où aller, tournant sans hésiter. Je compris qu'il avait repéré le chemin dès le début. Il s'arrêta à un tournant, épuisé et m'annonça:

-Yuki, sauve-toi, il suffit de continuer tout droit, elle a dû empoisonné nos verres. Je me sens très mal.

Il me jeta un dernier regard, puis s'évanouit. J'étais paniquée, Zero avait deviné juste car je me sentis tout à coup moi aussi très fatiguée. Je tentai de me rattraper contre le mur, mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, puis plus rien, le néant.

Je me réveillai dans une cellule semblable à celle de la prison de Santa Maria. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal et j'avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Mes yeux mirent quelque temps à s'habituer à la pénombre, avant que je pus distinguer deux couchettes superposées. Moi j'étais sur celle de dessus, je penchai ma tête et je vis Zero sur celle du bas. Il n'était pas encore réveillé. Je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas l'avoir écouté, et me morfondis jusqu'à son réveil.

Je l'entendais s'agiter en bas, en proie à un cauchemar sans doute. Il étendait les bras devant lui pour se protéger, en répétant plaintivement: Non, non, je ne veux pas...devenir comme vous.

Je l'appelai alors, il maugréa. Puis se réveilla en sursautant. Il me dévisagea un instant, puis se recoucha. On ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans une cellule de toute façon. Je lui adressai mes excuses d'un ton penaud, il déclara:

-C'est pas grave, pas la peine de faire cette tête de chien battu. Il respirait encore péniblement, tourmenté par son rêve. On vint nous chercher peu après. J'appris que nous avions passé la nuit dans cette cellule. Ruka nous attendait dans une salle très haute qui comportait deux étages séparés de trois mètres. Le 2ème étage étant une sorte de pont fixé au mur d'où l'on pouvait aisément voir ce qui se passait à l'étage inférieur.

Son marché était simple, Zero se battrait contre un ouvrier. S'il gagnait, elle nous procurerait un voilier, j'allai refuser nettement quand Zero répondit:

-C'est d'accord, c'était pas la peine de nous droguer.

Je l'entraînai un peu plus loin pour ne pas être entendu:

-T'est fou? Tu sais pas de quoi sont capables les riches, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est du divertissement, c'est marche ou crève!

Il répliqua sombrement:

-Yuki, regarde les choses en face, toi et moi savons très bien qu'on a pas assez d'argent pour louer un bateau, c'est notre seule chance.

Je baissai la tête, il n'avait pas tort:

-Sois prudent.

Il me l'assura, descendit à l'étage un. Je le suivis du regard, anxieuse de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

L'étage un n'était rien d'autre qu'une grande arène bétonnée, dénudée, froide. Un lieu si froid que l'on pouvait facilement se le représenter avec des tombes poussant de chaque côté de l'arène, si anciennes que la nature en avait effacé les noms qui y étaient inscrits. Je me sentis parcourue d'un frisson, on fit entrer l'adversaire, Zero et moi en restâmes muets de peur.


	5. Chapter 5:Le combat

Chapitre5:

Je crois bien que je laissai échapper alors un cri d'effroi. L'ouvrier dont Ruka parlait n'était autre qu'un colosse, d'au moins deux mètres d'après mes estimations. Zero parût minuscule à ses côtés, mais ce qui me fit le plus peur, c'étaient ses muscles. Des montagnes de biceps qui semblaient en acier trempé. Zero n'aurait aucune chance!

Il déglutit péniblement et me lança un regard, mélange d'incompréhension et d'ahurissement. Il disait clairement:

-D'où qu'il vient celui-là? T'est sûre qu'il est humain?

Je compatissais mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Je priai silencieusement pour qu'il gagne ce combat, ou plutôt qu'il en ressorte vivant!

Le géant hurla:

-J'ai faim Ruka!

Zero et moi comprîmes que mère nature n'avait pas correctement fait son boulot, c'était juste un abruti qui se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Elle lui répondit:

- tu mangeras dès que tu l'auras tué.

Le géant fixa Zero, puis avec une impressionnante vitesse, se jeta sur lui. Il avait beau l'air pataud, il était très agile. Zero esquiva puis tenta de lui décocher un coup au ventre, le géant réagit illico, attrapa son pied et le balança contre le mur.

Zero fut projeté avec une force inouïe, toute l'arène en trembla. Il se releva tant bien que mal,et conclut que l'attaquer de face était une action à éviter. Il tenta une feinte qui réussit, mais le coup qu'il porta ne fit au géant que des chatouilles. Zero était déconcerté, il lui avait pourtant décocher un coup de poing qui aurait dû lui être plus ou moins fatal.

Il enchaîna avec une série de coups vraiment impressionnants. Une pensée venait à Zero, moins il mettrait de temps à le rendre K.O, plus il aurait de chances, « biceps » ne fit rien pour les éviter, mais il encaissa très bien; « à mon tour! » dit-il, il lança à nouveau Zero qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver cette fois, celui-ci fit un roulé-boulé sur une dizaine de mètres, heurta violemment le sol, puis ne bougea plus.

-Ze...Zero!Glapi-je.

Et je fis la chose la plus insensée qu'il fallait faire, je descendis dans l'arène pour aider Zero. A mon grand soulagement, il se releva, considérablement affaibli.

-Yuki, qu'est ce que tu fais? Me cria-t-il.

-Je viens t'aider!

-Tu me gênes plutôt!

Le géant fonça vers nous, mais je compris, trop tard, que son objectif, c'était moi.

Je restais figée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de nous. Zero fit diversion, espérant attirer l'adversaire de son côté.

Le géant ricana. La rage donna un second souffle à Zero. Il courut vers « biceps » qui se prépara à le recevoir, il bifurqua brusquement à gauche, prit appui sur le mur et se propulsa droit sur le géant. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de prévoir, Zero lui décocha un coup de pied à la gorge de toute sa puissance, avant de se réceptionner plus loin. Biceps avait les yeux exorbités, puis il tomba comme une masse, le souffle court.

Ruka, incrédule, continuait à fixer la masse allongée, elle murmura:

-J'ai...perdu, comment? Je courus vers Zero qui boitait péniblement, encore une fois, j'avais gaffé, et son regard me le faisait clairement sous-entendre.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, on était sur un voilier, qui fendait l'eau, rapide comme l'éclair.

-En frappant sa gorge, j'ai cru que j'avais frappé un bloc de béton! Je ris, Zero sourit, mais continuait à se masser le pied.

Je m'en veux, ai-je commencé, si je n'avais pas était aussi têtue... désolé!

Il me regarda, l'air de dire: laisse tomber, c'est du passé. Alors, j'ai remarqué la plaie que Zero portait au bras, sans doute se l'était-il fait durant le combat.

- Laisse moi soigner ton bras

-Quoi, ça? C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

J'ai insisté, et il s'est finalement laissé convaincre. Pendant que je lui bandai le bras, il me fixait du regard, je me suis senti troublée. Il dû s'en apercevoir car il détourna les yeux.

On navigua trois jours, Zero, m'informa qu'on était bientôt arrivés.

La cabine était spacieuse, et on avait chacun un lit, je m'y suis installée et j'ai fermé les yeux, encore une nuit me disais-je. Je les rouvris, et mes yeux se posèrent sur le petit calendrier accroché au mur d'en face. Il indiquait le 11 juillet 2011. Bonne fête, mère, murmurai-je, et je m'endormis, songeant qu'il ne me restait plus que deux semaines tout au plus. Dans mon rêve, la tempête faisait rage, la mer se déchaînait. J' aperçu une silhouette sur le ponton qui tirait sur des cordes désespérément, puis l'eau l'emporta sans un cri.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Le bateau tanguait dangereusement. Dehors, on entendait le vent mugir, tel une âme errante. Ce n'était pas mon imagination, il y avait bel et bien une tempête qui menaçait à tout instant de faire chavirer notre voilier. C'est alors que je remarquai que Zero n'était plus dans son lit, je hurlai son prénom, puis je l'entendis juste à côté de moi, près de la porte:

-Je suis pas sourd, merci!

Il s'était changé et avait mis un coupe-vent sur lui. Je compris alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir braver la tempête. Je le retins par le bras, mais il me repoussa gentiment:

- Yuki, les voiles sont hissées, la tempête risque de les déchirer si je ne les enlève pas, et alors on ne pourra plus atteindre l'île, sauf si tu veux la rejoindre par la nage! Ironisa-t-il.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, me laissant ahurie.


	6. Chapter 6:La séparation

Chapitre6:

Dehors, le temps était épouvantable. Je passai soudainement dans un univers impitoyable soumis aux éléments de la nature, et dont ma destinée ne dépendait qu'eux. La mer grondait, les vagues se soulevaient avant de s'écraser sur le pont. Le vent me giflait et le froid me mordait, mais le plus dangereux venait du fait que je ne voyais quasiment rien. Alors que je tentai de me stabiliser sur le pont, une petite tape sur l'épaule me fit sursauter. C'était Yuki ! Comme si une situation à maîtriser n'était pas suffisante, il fallait maintenant que je fasse attention à elle!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? me suis-je exclamé. Tu devais m'attendre dans la cabine !

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son air déterminé me fit renoncer à la faire changer d'avis.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es là, autant que tu m'aides. Tiens, attache cette corde à ta taille, comme ça, on ne se perdra pas.

* * *

On se dirigea vers la dernière voile à remonter. Je la tins pendant que Yuki la décrochait, mais soudain, une vague me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je lâchai Yuki. Celle-ci, surprise, lâcha à son tour la voile qui s'écroula sur nous.

-Zero, où es-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Une vague nous emporta avec elle, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'eau glaciale. Je refis surface, ankylosé par le froid mordant, mais à cet instant une autre vague arriva. A moitié asphyxié, je tentai une dernière remontée, aspirant l'air goulument. J'aperçus Yuki à quelques mètres, qui luttait faiblement. Je plongeai pour la rejoindre, et l'attrapai par le col. Elle se laissa faire, épuisée. Après quoi, je nageais pendant une période qui me sembla une éternité. D'après mes calculs, on devait être à cinq cents mètres de l'île. Enfin, mon pied toucha le sol. Je nous extirpai tout deux de l'eau, tirai Yuki, inconsciente, à l'abri, avant de m'écrouler à ses côtés.

-Zero...Zero !

-Quoi, quoi ? répondis-je en sursautant.

Je me réveillai avec un affreux mal de tête.

-Combien de temps... ? ai-je réussi à marmonner.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Mais on est l'après-midi, et tu as dormi toute la matinée, alors je pensais que tu avais faim... Tiens, je t'ai préparé à manger avec ce que j'ai pu trouver sur l'ile.

-Ah, merci.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa trouvaille, que des fruits étranges et douteux.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Zero ? Je voulais te remercier, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour nous sauver tout les deux. C'est vraiment un exploit !

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à lui dire que :

-Tu es sûre que ces fruits ne sont pas empoisonnés ?

-Euh, oui, Shaim me l'a confirmé.

-Tu as gouté?

-Euh, non, mais tu pourras...

-Quoi ? Qui c'est Shaim ?

Je venais de réaliser, un peu tardivement, que je ne connaissais personne de ce nom là.

Elle me pointa du doigt un garçon à plusieurs mètres d'ici qui s'affairait à porter du bois. Il devait avoir le même âge que nous. Cheveux blonds coupés courts, il avait presque une dégaine de militaire. Il portait une chemise propre, comme s'il venait de débarquer.

-Je l'ai rencontré en explorant la jungle. Il est coincé ici depuis 3 semaines, mais il n'a jamais entendu parler de l'orbe, m'annonça-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien, et mangeai les fruits silencieusement. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas approcher Shaim.

-Salut, lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

Je me levai et lui serrai la main. Toute une série d'images flash défila : moi, me disputant avec Yuki, une cascade bleue, Shaim pointant son arme, du sang.

Puis je revins dans le monde réel, quittant ma transe. Je tenais encore la main de Shaim, qui me regardait amusé, et Yuki gênée :

-Euh Zero, tu n'es pas obligé de tenir sa main aussi longtemps...

Je m'empressai de la retirer, ces visions que j'avais eues me glaçaient. Elles ne présageaient rien de bon Je le questionnai, soupçonneux :

- Alors, tu es arrivé ici de quelle manière?

-Il y a eu une tempête, j'ai été séparé des autres, et j'ai atterri ici.

-Comme nous ! répondit Yuki

-Euh, et, tu es armé ?

-Pas du tout, je n'ai rien emporté avec moi.

-Comme nous!

Yuki commençait à m'énerver là, mais je ne dis rien. Shaim cachait son jeu, mais je n'arrivai pas à le faire se dévoiler.

-Excuse nous cinq minutes Shaim.

-Ouais, pas de soucis.

J'entraînai Yuki plus loin, et lui fit part de mes soupçons, sans pour autant dévoiler les visions. C'était peut être idiot de ne pas l'en informer car je perdais en crédibilité. Mais ce don me hantait, et avait un lien sanglant avec mon passé, que je préférais cacher. Après un long silence, elle déclara :

-Tu sais ce que je crois Zero? Tu es jaloux que je ne puisse pas me débrouiller sans ton aide!

Alors là, c'en était trop, je m'emportai :

-Quoi ? Jaloux ? Si je dis ça, c'est que j'ai des raisons de croire que ce type est dangereux ! Et puis je ne te l'ai pas dit pour t'effrayer avant notre départ, mais je sais que l'orbe est protégé par un gardien très puissant et qui n'hésite pas à se montrer cruel.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? Ton intuition c'est ça ? lança-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

Je ne répondis pas. Pour éviter de faire encore plus de dégâts, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me séparer de Yuuki. C'était la meilleure solution.

-Très bien, lui dis-je, vu que tu as Shaim pour te protéger, alors je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter, je peux te quitter sans remords vu que ma mission de départ consistait à t'emmener sur cette île maudite !

Le visage de Yuuki s'empreint soudainement de tristesse. Elle était allée trop loin et elle le savait, mais on ne pouvait revenir en arrière :

-Très bien, alors... merci de ton aide. J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de quitter cette île sain et sauf.

Elle baissa les yeux, son visage s'était empourpré, de gêne et de honte. Puis elle partit rejoindre Shaim pour lui annoncer la séparation. Quant à moi, je me dirigeais dans le sens opposé.


	7. Chapter 7:La trahison

Chapitre7:

Bien entendu, je n'allai pas quitter l'île. Il aurait fallu être un monstre pour abandonner Yuki, alors qu'il était certain qu'un danger la menaçait. Non. J'avais simplement décidé de leur laisser une avance, et de les suivre pour veiller sur elle. Je ne me comprenais plus vraiment. Au départ, j'avais accepté cette requête pour m'acquitter auprès d'elle. Alors, pourquoi je me préoccupais autant de son sort? Toutes ces pensées étaient si troublées, que je renonçai à les démêler.

Après un petit moment, je pris la route en suivant les traces de pas. Mais ce que je vis me laissa perplexe. Il n'y avait qu'une trace de pas, et non deux. Pourtant, je les avais bien vu s'éloigner tout deux. Je pressai le pas. Rien n'était cohérent. Plusieurs pièces manquaient à mon puzzle, ne me permettant pas de tout comprendre, en espérant que j'arrive à le résoudre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le sentier débouchait sur une falaise. Fasciné, je m'approchai du bord. La vue était splendide. Toute la forêt occupait la superficie de l'île, et je me sentais, en comparaison, bien minuscule. Je me penchai un peu plus, et j'entendis le grondement assourdissant d'une chute d'eau. L'eau, claire et limpide chutait sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'écraser plus bas.

-La cascade bleue, murmurai-je, comme dans ma vision.

-Ainsi, tu as le don de voir le futur?

Je fis volte-face, c'était Shaim. Sans Yuki. Je dis d'une voix blanche:

-Tu l'as...

-Non, tout du moins, je ne l'ai pas encore tué, le jeu aurait fini trop tôt.

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur. Je l'ai laissé me devancer, en prétextant partir cueillir d'autres fruits. Vraiment intéressant ton pouvoir, dommage que tu ne l'aie pas utilisé à ton avantage, cela aurait mis un peu plus de piquant! Au lieu de çà, tu vas mourir ici.

Il prit un shuriken de sa poche, visa mon cœur et lança avec une vitesse fulgurante. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur. Je n'avais eu le temps que de me décaler, le shuriken était venu se planter dans mon épaule. La douleur me lançait, et je portais instinctivement ma main au niveau de la blessure. Je calculai rapidement mes chances de m'en sortir, en analysant les différentes issues possibles. Aucune aide extérieure possible. Cela n'aurait servi à rien d'appeler Yuki, juste à avancer sa date de décès, elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Je ne pouvais pas non plus m'enfuir, vu l'état dans lequel j 'étais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me battre, en espérant vainement pouvoir retourner la situation à mon avantage.

Un long filet de sang s'échappa de la blessure. J'y pressai ma main pour éviter une anémie. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis passai à l'attaque. Ce ne fut pas très glorieux. A peine avais-je fait un mouvement qu'une seconde lame vint se planter dans ma cuisse. Je titubai vers l'arrière, menaçant de basculer à tout moment de la falaise. Shaim ricanait, il prenait tout son temps pour m'achever.

-Qui est-tu exactement? Lui demandai-je, essayant de gagner un peu de temps.

-Tu ne l'as pas deviné Zero? Il s'approcha de moi, et me décocha un coup dans le ventre, qui me fit plier en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Tu t'approches sans aucun bruit perceptible, tu ne laisses pas de traces de pas dans ton sillage, tu... tu n'est pas humain.

Il semblait navré que je ne découvre toujours pas. Je réfléchissais pourtant, aussi vite que le permettait mon cerveau, qui hurlait sans cesse que j'étais fichu. Il me poussa subitement. Je dégringolai d'un coup, mais réussit à m'accrocher au bord. La falaise m'écorchait les mains, mais je parvenais tant bien que mal à ne pas lâcher. Mon corps pendait dans le vide.

Un éclair passa dans mon esprit:

-Tu est...

Il s'accroupit, pour me murmurer dans l'oreille:

-Tout juste, je suis le gardien de l'orbe.

Et sans un répit, il m'écrasa les doigts. Je lâchai prise, et entamai ma chute. Dans un dernier acte, je retirai le shuriken ensanglanté, et le lançai vers Shaim. Acte vraiment dérisoire. Ma blessure me brûlait, j'étais à moitié-conscient, et mon corps s'ankylosait petit à petit. Je revécus alors ma vision qui me hantait depuis tout jeune: moi, agonisant sur un sol de marbre, entouré de grands arbres verts, sur l'île de l'orbe fusion.

Et moi qui m'étais déjà préparé à mourir à ce moment. Je ne peux pas mourir à cause d'une simple chute d'une cascade! Je ne peux pas laisser Yuki auprès du gardien! Je suis le seul qui puisse encore changer le futur! Autant mourir sur un sol de marbre blanc, me disais-je, et c'est avec ces pensées que je touchai enfin la surface de l'eau.

Note de l'auteur:

J'écris pour combler le vide la page, je suis maniaque xD bon alors, comme vous l'avez remarqué sans doute, je change de point de vue, je trouve que ça donne une dynamique à l'histoire. Donc on a eu d'abord Yuki, puis Zero. Là, je compte reprendre le point de vue de Yuki. Bon, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, sachant que l'histoire de vampires n'arrive qu'à la fin du tome 1, mais sera beaucoup plus présente dans le tome2, pour l'instant j'ai pris uniquement le nom des personnages. . Bonne lecture!


	8. Chapter 8:La mort

Chapitre8:

Depuis le départ de Zero, je ne faisais que broyer du noir. Une tristesse sans fin m'oppressait, quelle imbécile j'étais! Il m'avait sauvé la vie tant de fois, et tout ses pressentiments s'avéraient toujours juste. Alors dès qu'un étranger apparaissait, moi, je le traitai de jaloux et je le laissai comme ça, en plant. Je m'en voulais, ah! Si seulement on pouvait revenir dans le passé!

Je songeais à Zero, c'était décidé, au lieu de rester ici me lamenter, j'irai le retrouver pour lui présenter mes excuses, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore parti.

-Je suis de retour!

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir:

-Ah! Mais tu es blessé! Shaim saignait légèrement au bras, on aurait dit qu'il s'était coupé avec une lame. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, on va retrouver Zero.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il, Je te signale qu'il nous as lâché, et qu'il va quitter l'île vu qu'il as fini sa mission.

Hein? Comment était-t-il au courant pour la mission? Jamais nous ne lui avions parlé de notre conversation! Une terreur s'empara de moi, Zero avait raison, il fallait que je le retrouve le plus vite possible. J'esquissai un pas, mais Shaim m'arrêta, je déglutis péniblement.

Shaim prit son air innocent:

-Où vas-tu? Je suis sûr qu'on se rapproche de ton orbe, c'est dans l'autre sens.

-Non, laisse moi passer.

Je tentais de forcer son barrage, mais il était plus fort que moi, et me repoussa brutalement. Sa mine s'assombrit, il me dit, d'un air de reproche:

-Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser mon invitation, tu m'obliges à utiliser la manière forte, je ne voulais pas en venir à là si vite, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il m'empoigna fort et me tira vers l'avant.

-Zero! Criai-je.

-Zero ne viendra pas t'aider, il repose dorénavant parmi les poissons, dit-t-il ironiquement, tout ça c'est de ta faute! Sa voix monta dans les aigus, il était euphorique.

Cette phrase m'acheva, je perdis tout courage, mon cerveau ne traitait plus de données. Il refusait tout simplement d'assimiler cette phrase. Non, il était impossible que Zero soit...

Désemparée, je me laissai guider, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je m'aperçus que nous avions changé de paysage. Il n'y avait plus de grands platanes, la forêt avait laissé place à des ruines.

-Regarde! Il m'obligea à lever la tête et je pus voir, à quelques centaines de mètres devant moi, le fameux orbe, perché en haut d'un interminable escalier.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi m'emmener jusqu'ici si c'est pour me tuer? Balbutiai-je

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre sur le coup. Il me plaça de sorte que je me retrouvai au bas des marches d'escaliers, faisant dos à l'orbe. Il sortit un revolver de sa manche,

et appuya le canon contre ma tempe.

-Tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un sacrifice destiné à l'orbe, me chuchota-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux. Si Zero était réellement...comme il l'avait dit, alors je n'étais plus raccrochée à rien. Un gouffre, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de ces dernières années. Je ne voulais plus lutter. A quoi bon? Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je n'avais pas peur. Affronter la mort, c'est encore ce que je pouvais faire de plus courageux. Et il tira...mais n'atteignit pas sa cible.

En un éclair, Zero avait attrapé son bras et l'avait détourné de sorte que la balle partit dans le vide.

Shaim hurla de rage. Zero me cria, hors de lui:

-Yuki! Tu comptais vraiment te laisser tuer aussi facilement? Idiote! Et tous ces efforts que tu as fourni!

Cela me tira de mon engourdissement, de ma léthargie dans laquelle j'avais sombré petit à petit, au fil de toutes ces années.

S'ensuivit alors une bataille pour récupérer le revolver, qui était toujours dans la main de Shaim, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en servir, Zero l'obligeant à pointer son arme vers le ciel.

Je retenais mon souffle. Finalement, le coup partit, les deux assaillants étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans la bataille, et ce fut Shaim, qui, dans une expression d'étonnement, tomba incrédule aux pieds de Zero.

Son corps gisait au sol, mais il remuait encore faiblement, en poussant des gémissements. Zero me lança un regard:

-Dépêche toi d'aller récupérer l'orbe Yuki!

-Et toi?

-Tout va bien, a-t-il assuré, bien que son visage était blême, et sa respiration haletante, il me dévisageait étrangement. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas la peur de mourir, non.

Je montai à toute vitesse les marches. Arrivée à mi-parcours, je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière, Zero ne prêtait d'attention qu'à mon ascension. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me rejoindre, mais que tout son esprit lui dictait le contraire.

Je souris pour essayer de le réconforter, mais mon sourire se figea soudainement. Shaim, dans un élan, avait attrapé le revolver qui gisait à ses côtés et visait à présent Zero.

Mon cœur s'affola, je hurlai, dévalant les escaliers. Zero se retourna, Shaim sourit, et je pus lire sur ses lèvres:

-Je t'emmène avec moi!

Zero ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait. Le coup de feu partit. La scène se déroula alors au ralenti. Shaim mourut, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait, Zero me regardait, ses yeux mauves exprimaient la tristesse.

Il chancela, le visage crispé par la douleur, la tâche sombre à sa poitrine s'agrandissant sur sa chemise, et s'écroula sans un bruit sur le sol dur et froid, prêt à le recevoir.


	9. Chapter 9:La révélation

Chapitre9 :

J'avais froid...et j'avais chaud, quelle étrange sensation. Tout mon corps ardent se glaça brusquement, il hurla, à l'agonie. Puis soudain, je sentis une présence à mes côtés, chaude, rassurante. C'était Yuki qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? murmurai-je. Il ne faut pas, chaque chose a une fin, comme elle a eu un commencement.

Et je posai ma main sur son doux visage. Yuki leva ses grands yeux et les posa sur moi. Elle sanglotait si fort que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses phrases entrecoupées de sanglots. Finalement, elle réussit à articuler, non sans un immense effort:

-Non, je ne veux pas que cela finisse maintenant.

Peu à peu, mon corps s'engourdissait. Je lui pris la main et la posa sur mon cœur. Elle était légèrement blessée au poignet, et je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang. Je serrai la mâchoire, mon esprit me hurlait de la mordre immédiatement, mais je refusais catégoriquement, même si cela me sauverait certainement la vie.

Son sang me sauverait oui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre ma véritable nature, non, jamais je ne lui ferai du mal... Parce que... Je...

Chacune de mes phrases me demandait un effort surhumain, mais je devais le lui dire :

-Yuki, pardonne moi, je ne pourrai plus être à tes côtés, alors autant te révéler cette horrible vérité, commençais-je, celle que je renie depuis mon le début de mon existence... Je suis un v...

Mais je ne pus aller plus loin, car ma voix cessa brusquement de m'obéir et je sentis mon esprit sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Je jetai un coup d'œil au sol, et souris faiblement. Il était maculé de mon sang. Le contraste entre le rouge sombre qui se répandait à terre et le sol blanc était saisissant. L'hémorragie était trop profonde, et le filet ensanglanté qui s'échappait de ma poitrine pour se déverser à même le sol devint bientôt une mare qui arriva jusqu'aux genoux de Yuki. Mes canines ne trouvant pas le sang de la jeune fille, bien qu'elles me le réclamaient incessamment, je me mordis les lèvres, à défaut d'un autre antidote.

Puisant dans mes ultimes forces, je pus articuler dans un dernier souffle, à moitié-conscient de ce que je disais, tant la douleur était insupportable:

-C'est la fin, le sol de marbre blanc est au rendez-vous, il ne manque plus rien. Adieu, Yuki...

Et sans même un soupir, je rendis l'âme, sombrant dans l'inconscience éternelle...

* * *

Le vent se lamentait, brutalisait les branches des arbres en les fouettant violemment. L'atmosphère était plus glaciale que jamais, humide et silencieuse. Je regardai le corps inanimé de mon ami, son visage livide. Je tenais encore sa main inerte dans la mienne, un grand sentiment de vide naissant dans ma poitrine. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans mon cœur.

Alors c'est ainsi que se terminait ma vie, puisque la seule personne qui avait donné du sens à mon existence venait de disparaître sous mes yeux. Oui. Enfin j'osai me l'avouer à moi-même. Il était le seul qui avait réussi à me donner goût à la vie. Cette vie, qui était si amère avant sa venue. Le regard vide, je continuais de le fixer, et je restais ainsi un long moment. Ses yeux restaient inexorablement fermés. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, et il m'était dans l'impossibilité de les arrêter. Je les laissaient couler, sans volonté de les retenir. Pourquoi m'empêcher de déverser ma peine puisque Zero n'était plus là pour la voir ?

Enfin, je me décidai à faire la seule chose qui était faisable. Je me levai en posant délicatement la tête de Zero sur le sol, puis montai lentement les escaliers. L'orbe trônait au centre, lové dans un coussin duveteux d'un blanc nuageux. L'orbe était une sphère en verre rouge-orangé, grand comme la paume de ma main. Il semblait animé d'une force surnaturelle. Il était transparent de sorte que l'on pouvait voir l'intérieur et cet objet me donnait une impression de mouvement incessant, comme si des milliers d'atomes se percutaient à l'intérieur, pour se dissiper sous forme d'énergie.

Je pris l'orbe de mes deux mains, et aussitôt le présentoir se dissipa comme un mirage. L'orbe me brûlait les doigts. Je pouvais ressentir la puissante énergie qui en émanait. Fascinée, je redescendis, en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher cette nouvelle puissance. Arrivée en bas, j'eus une idée folle. Je m'approchai du défunt, le cœur battant d'espoir.

-Orbe éternel, je t'en prie, rends lui la vie.

Et sur ces paroles, guidée par l'instinct, j'appliquai la sphère sur la poitrine de Zero, au niveau de la blessure. Au début, il ne se passa rien puis, petit à petit, la magie contenue dans l'orbe opéra: Les bords de la blessures se mirent à rougeoyer comme la braise puis à se rapprocher de l'orbe, refermant la plaie. Enfin, dans une lumière aveuglante, l'orbe fut aspiré.

Lentement, Zero revint à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et lorsqu'il me vit, il resta interdit quelques secondes. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui venait d'arriver. Encore désorienté, il suggéra, de manière décousue:

-Ah! Aucune différence avec le monde vivant...J'imaginais le paradis plus... Spectaculaire?

Vous ne pouviez pas imaginer à quel point mon cœur s'emballa, et j'étreignis Zero si fort qu'il en rougit. Il se redressa, et l'on resta un moment à se regarder dans les yeux.

-Co...Comment?

-J'ai utilisé l'orbe pour te ramener à la vie.

Encore décontenancé, il observa les alentours. Rien n'avait changé. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Et d'un coup, il me prit dans ses bras, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sentais son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Je fus tellement stupéfaite, que je ne cillais même pas. Mais, se sentant coupable, il me repoussa bientôt, pour enfoncer sa tête entre ses épaules, agacé par son impuissance :

-Pourquoi... En me sauvant... Tu t'es condamnée ! Je le savais depuis le début, depuis notre rencontre, que tu devais livrer l'orbe à la prêtresse, et tu viens de... de le gâcher bêtement ! Tu...Tu n'aurais pas du, je ne le mérite pas. Tu ne connais rien de moi, et si tu savais ce que je suis...

Il releva la tête, et reçut la gifle que je lui assénai involontairement, sous le coup de la colère.

Il resta abasourdi, se frottant la joue, et il put alors voir mes larmes qui coulaient, silencieuses.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Peu m'importe ce que la prêtresse pourra me faire, parce que... Parce que tu es plus important que quiconque à mes yeux!

Ma voix se brisa, je réprimai un sanglot. Non, il ne fallait pas se dévoiler, pas devant lui. Je redressai la tête, et tentai de lui sourire. Il ne dit rien. Je n'osai le regarder dans les yeux Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris sans hésitation. Il releva une des mèches qui me cachait la vue.

-Je ferai tout pour changer ton destin Yuki.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se décida :

-Allons régler cette sombre affaire avec la prêtresse, me promit-il, plus déterminé que jamais à me venir en aide.

Et, main dans la main, nous prîmes le chemin qui nous ramènerais chez nous, abandonnant sans regret cette île maudite.

Fin du tome1

* * *

Alors? C'était bien? Merci a toi d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Mais ce serait encore plus cool si tu pouvais me laisser une trace de ton passage en commentant!

Parce que j'ai beau voir que tu est passé, que tu as tout lu, je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu en as pensé ^^

Pour ceux qui attendent une suite, il est inutile de venir hanter la page du chapitre 9 car je publierai mon tome 2 dans une nouvelle fiction et non à la suite. J'ai déjà toute l'intrigue principale sur papier mais il faut que je l'écrive pour lui donner forme, donc ça va prendre du temps car je ne m'y suis pas encore lancée (je bosse sur une autre fic là). Mais je ne suis pas pressée car personne ne m'a demandé une suite ^^ alors je pense que je commencerai pendant les grandes vacances. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée :D


End file.
